Rushed, Unfunny
"Rushed, Unfunny & Short" is the fifth episode of season 1 of NKC. In this episode, the New Kelp Court forces the cast to stop their inappropriate behaviour for a week. The episode was intended to be released on May 25, 2018 under the name "It WAS Rated R", however the unfinished episode was leaked by Vanessa on November 24, 2019, in response to the delayed production of the series. Plot The episode opens with the cast in a courtroom along with the mayor of New Kelp. The judge hammers his gavel and asks if the mayor is here, the mayor says he is and explains the situation with the NKC cast. The judge then sentences the cast to prison but Rex points out they haven’t been given a chance to speak. The mayor then says that the judge was too harsh on them, and believes the New Kelp Censorship Department should watch them and make sure they don't do anything bad for a week. Rex believes he will be fine, but he isn't sure about everyone else. Squidward then goes on a rant about Rex, that rant being censored by a cleaner vacuuming. The judge then decides to go with the censorship route. The cast are walking home when SpongeBob asks if everything they do will be censored now, Mr. Krabs says that he doesn't think the censorship department will do anything. He then opens the door to see two men inside, he asks who they are and they tell him they are from the New Kelp Censorship Department, and that they have redecorated their house. Squidward is then heard saying “well this is-” and Old Man Jenkins is heard driving past the house in his motorbike, and Squidward finishes his sentence with “fantastic.” SpongeBob then points out Old Man Jenkins' appearance. Transcript *''episode starts with every member of the cast in a courtroom along with the mayor of New Kelp'' *'Judge': Silence in court. his gavel Now, do we have the mayor here? *'Mayor': Yes Judge. *'Judge': Would you like to explain the situation? *'Mayor': Yes Judge. I am here because these people have violated so many laws in this city. Yes, even the snail. *'Gary': Meow meow meow. *'Plankton': Oh come on, I've done barely anything since I got here. *'Mayor': You haven't been paying your taxes since you got here. *'Plankton': pause Continue. *'Mayor': Anyway, these people have done things so bad, that if I describe them I'll, actually I don't think anything would happen. But no. *'Judge': Thank you mayor. To prison! *'Rex': Aren’t you going to give us a chance to speak? *'Judge': No. *'Mayor': Wait. Maybe you were a bit too harsh on them. I think we should hire the New Kelp Censorship Department to watch them and make sure they don't do anything bad for a week. *'Rex': A week, I think I can do that, I am not sure about everyone else though. *'Squidward': Rex, you cleaner starts vacuuming, censoring Squidward. You can't last an hour without cleaner starts vacuuming again, censoring Squidward. *'Rex': Okay. *'Judge': Thank you mayor. New Kelp Censorship Department it is then! his gavel *''cast are walking home'' *'Mr. Krabs': Well, that was fun. *'SpongeBob': You don't think they'll actually censor us, do you? *'Mr. Krabs': SpongeBob, the New Kelp Censorship Department never do anything, ever! Krabs opens the door I'm sure everything will be fi- two men inside Who are you? *'Man #1': We are members of the New Kelp Censorship Department! We have redecorated your house! *'Man #2': We got rid off all the good stuff. Well not just us, there's loads more of us inside. *'Squidward': Well this is- Man Jenkins goes by in his motorbike fantastic! *'SpongeBob': Hey look, Old Man Jenkins moved to New Kelp. That's cool. *'Mr. Krabs': Wait, how did you get in my house! *'Man #2': Oh yeah, you need a new window! *'Mr. Krabs': Wait, hold on, you invaded my house. *'Man #1': Correct! *'Mr. Krabs': You broke a window. *'Man #2': I'm a big boy, it's a very small window! *'Mr. Krabs': You stole all our good- #1’s radio buzzes *'Someone on the radio': Hi, can we get someone in the office BB’s HBO is broadcasting so-. #1 turns off his radio *'Man #1': Continue. *'Mr. Krabs': You stole all our good stuff. *'Man #1': Okay, I think we know where you're going with this, yes we broke some laws, but the mayor told us too. *'Man #2': By the way, Rex? *'Rex': Yes. *'Man #2': You know your Barbie doll. *'Rex': Yes. *'Man #2': Yeah. up a naked Barbie doll with tape all over it Next time, try putting some clothes on it. *'Rex': Yes, I will, can I have it back please? *'Man #2': Of course, I don't want it. him the doll *'Rex': Thank you very much. *''cast are all in the living room'' *'Mr. Krabs': I am not used to this. *'Man #1': Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it. *'Rex': twitching Okay, I'm going to my room. *'Man #1': his radio Man #3! #3 is shown teleporting into the living room *'SpongeBob and Patrick': Woah! *'Man #1': Man #3, follow Rex! *'Man #3': Yes sir! Rex, someone knocks the door *'Squidward': I'll get it. is at the door *'Squilvia': Hello Squidward! *'Squidward': Yeah this isn't really a good time. *'Squilvia': I don't care, I walked here. Can I rest on your bed? Okay thanks. walks to his room *'Squidward': Oh crap! man #2 Is that allowed? *'Man #2': Yes. *'Squidward': Oh well in that case. Gosh, crapping crap! *''is in his room with man #3, while horror music plays in the background'' *'Rex': This is very disturbing. camera goes to the TV remote, the music gets more intense, he then turns the TV on and sits down in his chair with music from the TV playing, Squidward is entering his room *'Squidward': to himself What have they done to my room? *'Squilvia': Squidward? *'Squidward': Yes. *'Squilvia': Why are there two beds? *'Squidward': What?! goes to show the two beds Why? *'Man #2': You know if it's just one be-. *'Squidward': I understand, but why? Loads of G-rated sh-.is shown playing with a toy squeaky hammer Loads of G-rated shows have people sleeping in the same bed. *'Man #2': I don't care. *'Squidward': So can we have the bed back? *'Man #2': Uhh… to him selling the bed to a couple This bed costs 750 bucks. *'Women': Well, that's a lot of money. *'Man #2': Look, it's worth like, a billion bucks, do you want it or not? *'Man': I mean I have a lot of money. We'll take it, in fact, here have my wallet. *'Man #2': Yay, now I can stop using other people's cards to back Kickstarter campaigns. of flashback No. No you cannot. *'Squidward': Gosh darn it. cuts back to Rex watching TV, he blinks and the scene cuts to Patrick setting up small bowling pins *'Patrick': 3. 2. 1. Go! rolls a toy car, only for it to miss all the pins, he screams and throws the car through a window, hitting one of the men in the backyard Oh no. goes to SpongeBob and Gary playing on the floor *'SpongeBob': This isn't, that bad am I right Gary? *'Gary': angry Meow. is seen running to the door *'Patrick': Gotta go SpongeBob, bye. man #1 is chasing after him *'Man #1': Hey, get back here! is shown running *'Patrick': He'll never find me! laugh, he then falls through a hidden hole in the front yard and screams, man #1 then shows up *'Man #1': Where did he go? cuts back to Rex watching TV, he then switches the channel and the scene goes back to Patrick falling, he lands safely on a trampoline *'Patrick': Where am I? walks to him *'Sandy': Oh, hey Patrick! *'Patrick': Sandy? Where am I? *'Sandy': Oh, this is Plankton’s laboratory, we're doing an experiment. goes to Plankton *'Plankton': Sandy, I need your help explaining this. experiment is shown to be on Mr. Krabs, who is in a room doing a staring contest with a penny *'Mr. Krabs': Say, you're good. penny blinks Haha! I win! *'Sandy': For a second, I thought he was crazy, I guess he isn't. *'Plankton': Should we let out the first variable? *'Sandy': Yes. Pearl, enter! finds a TV with a set-top box underneath it *'Patrick': Ooh, a TV! on the set-top box On! turns on the TV On! and Sandy are watching Pearl enter *'Pearl': Daddy, I need money for shoes! goes to static *'Sandy': What? Karen what happened? *'Karen': I can't receive the signal! *'Plankton': Hold on! *'Karen': Don't you press-. types with Karen's keyboard *'Plankton': There! to a live feed of Rex watching TV Wait! upset We lost the feed, Sandy! We lost the feed! *'Sandy': Calm down Plankton! It'll be okay! Plankton *'Karen': Get your hands off my boyfriend, before I- laughs, camera goes to show he has been watching Mr. Krabs and Pearl the whole time *'Patrick': I love this show! *'Plankton': Are you kidding me? You've been watching this the whole time! *'Patrick': Yes! It's really entertaining! screams and then all three of them are shown in prison *'Plankton': Well, we failed. *'Sandy': I wonder how long it will take for the others to fail! is on his phone watching something and Squilvia is next to him *'Squilvia': What are you watching? *'Squidward': Welcome to the Wayne. is in prison Come on! Nickelodeon aren't going to show it again! *'Sandy': Wait is Rex still there? *'Squidward': Yeah. *'Sandy': Wow, he must be next then. Krabs and Pearl are about to be put in the cell *'Mr. Krabs': What do you mean I was giving Pearl counterfeit money? That was real money! *'Officer': Does real money have doodles on it? *'Mr. Krabs': Some do. *'Pearl': Why do I have to be put in prison with him? *'Officer': thinking I have no idea. the cell *'Pearl': Daddy, this place is disgusting. Trivia *The name of the episode references SpongeBot678's thoughts on the episode. The episode's title card still displays the original name despite the name change. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:NKC Category:NKC episodes Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678 Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:SpongeBot Entertainment Category:Fox Nights Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Leaked episodes